Little Love Game
by becstaarrrr
Summary: written to celebrate Reddie day 2010 : a year since THE kiss in the bowling alley :D Eddie leads Rachel on a little love game, only to get her annoyed and wind her up. What she's not expecting is the surprise he's got instore for her at the end of it all


**Hey guys :D Just another one-shot from me, this one was also for a competition to celebrate Reddie day (25th March) so please enjoy :) and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**P.S letters in the notes that are meant to be red are actually bold and underlined (you'll understand when you start reading :))**

* * *

**Little Love Game**

Rachel's eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight that penetrated through the gap in the curtains. She sat herself up, pushing her hair off her face. A smile formed on her face as realisation of what day it was hit her. Excitedly she turned over to face her lover who was undoubtedly still asleep.

However, much to Rachel's surprise, his side of the bed was empty. She hadn't heard him get up – and she was a light sleeper. Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion. Maybe he was downstairs?

"Eddie?" She called, not wanting to move from the comfort of their bed. With no answer Rachel dragged herself from under the quilt, taking her dressing gown off the back of the door, tying it around her body tightly. "Eddie?" She ventured again, louder this time. Checking the alarm clock on the bedside table something caught Rachel's eye.

It was a small piece of mauve paper, folded in half, with an indigo bow stuck in the corner. In the centre was 'Rach' in what could only be described as Eddie's unquestionable scrawling – also know as his handwriting. She carefully lifted it up and inquisitively opened it up.

_Rach,  
Sorry I _**_h_**_ad to leave early,  
I really needed to sort some things out.  
Might see you _**_a_**_t school.  
Eddie xx_

Rachel smiled – he was always running around for other people. She curiously stared at the letters in red, but for no more than a second. Something Eddie had written made her question if he'd actually remembered. 'Might see you at school'; 'might' being the operative word. She put the note on the bed and went to have a shower.

Going to grab the bottle of her favourite sweet smelling shampoo Rachel was met by a small pink post-it note stuck to the front. Trying to not get it wet, Rachel read the note, the warm water still plummeting down onto her body.

_Errr… don't be mad  
I kind of used all your sham_**_p_**_oo…  
Sorry! I will buy you some more!! Xx_

There it was again – red letters, but only one of them this time. Rachel sighed, failing to get even a few drops out of the bottle of shampoo. Slightly annoyed she threw the bottle in the bin, taking the post-it note and putting it on the towel. She quickly used some of Eddie's shampoo – it'd have to do for today.

After getting ready for work Rachel put both of the notes into her shirt pocket, close to her heart, and hurried down the stairs. After no Eddie and no shampoo Rachel already wasn't in the best of moods and as she walked into the kitchen, she realised it wasn't going to get any better. There on the front of the fridge was yet another post-it note.

"Eddie Lawson… what on Earth are you playing at?" She realised then that to Eddie this was probably one big game. Oh how he always loved to tease her and wind her up – which was the exact impact this 'game' had had on her.

_Ahhhh no!  
We've run out of milk __  
I worked out that dry cereal is _**_p_**_robabl_**_y_**_ worse than black coffee  
Xx_

"Cheeky git." Rachel muttered under her breath as she took the note from the fridge, placing it in her pocket along with the rest. If she was going to have a go at him she needed the evidence. This was certainly not how Rachel had planned on spending their first anniversary of being together.

She decided that black coffee was better than nothing at all and grabbed a banana, putting it in her pocket for later. Looking at her watch she was already late and grabbed what she thought were her keys off the kitchen table.

She suddenly realised that Phil still wasn't up; as for his new method of morning organisation. Rachel held the banister, looking up the stairs.

"Phil! Phil! Are you awake?!"

After about 30 seconds of no replies, she tried again. "Phil!!" she paused, " Get out of bed now!" She heard no sounds of movement from above so went to investigate.

She reached Phil's bedroom door and decided she was in no mood for waiting. She opened the door and walked over to the curtains, opening them up. However, as she turned to shout at him again she realised why her shouting had no effect before now.

Rachel's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she saw yet another note. "Oh flippin' hell. Not you as well Phil. What is it with leaving me notes everywhere?!" She muttered. Picking it up, she read what it said and sighed. There were the mysterious red letters in his not too.

_Don't _**_f_**_ret Rach,  
Gone to meet Ros  
See you at school  
Ph_**_i_**_l._

Rachel really had had enough now. She made her way hastily down the stairs and out of the front door, slamming it shut behind her. She opened the car door, throwing her bag onto the passenger seat.

"Happy first anniversary of being with Eddie, Rachel." She said to herself, just wishing that Eddie had said it to her; instead of leaving hundreds of notes… each with bad news on. Maybe he'd forgotten.

Fifteen minutes later Rachel pulled into the school, swerving neatly into her usual parking spot. Hoping the day wouldn't be too busy, which was impossible at Waterloo Road, Rachel got out of the car, the wind causing her hair to whip around her face, adding to the frustrated mood she was already in. Goodness help anyone that gets one the wrong side of her today. It wouldn't be pretty she thought to herself.

Making her way up the steps, she was met by a rather flustered Steph.

"Ah Rachel, you're… early this morning?" She half asked, half stated.

"Errr no, I don't think so. Are you ok Steph?" she asked the older woman, concern in her voice. Partly because of the rushing - which was so unlike her colleague, but mostly because she was in school … and it was only 8 am.

"Fine thanks Rach." She turned quickly on her heel and tottered down the corridor towards the stairs that lead up to Rachel's office. Rachel shrugged it off and followed her.

By the time Rachel arrived there was no sign of Steph. She made her way into her office momentarily pausing when Joyce gave her the post that was then dumped on her desk; and that's how it would remain for now. Or that was the idea, before Rachel spotted a familiar looking thing sitting on top of the post.

Another note.

**_R_**_ach,  
I'm going to be late in…  
But don't worry – I have my le_**_s_**_son covered.  
Will be in for second lesson _**_t_**_hough  
Xx_

Rachel frowned. How could Eddie have known he was going to be late? And how on Earth did he leave me that note? He's not even in school…

Rachel decided to go and question Steph, she might have seen something.

As she neared the classroom, she could hear faint whispers.

"Steph… you do realise that if she realises it was you we've ruined the whole thing?!" Kim hissed.

"Well sorry but I wasn't expecting her so bloomin' early was I?" Steph retaliated.

"As long as none of us muck the rest up, I think we'll be ok. So make sure everyone knows yeah?"

Rachel slowed to a stop, trying to figure out what Kim and Steph were talking about, when Kim came out of the classroom and walked straight into Rach. "Oh sorry Rach," she said, hastily walking off.

Rachel's day wasn't going very well and all these notes did was make it worse – they only annoyed her further. It didn't get much better either…

The bell for lunchtime rang just as Rachel finished signing some letters to the LEA. She stood up, stretching her arms up, waiting to see if Eddie was back yet. She decided to have a wonder down the canteen to grab a sandwich or something.

As she walked in, she saw Tom walking away from the fridge "Tom!" She called "Have you seen Eddie?" Tom shrugged,

"No, sorry Rach, I don't think he's back – I covered third lesson for him. So…"

"Right, ok, thanks Tom." Rachel turned to leave when Tom suddenly panicked,

"Are you… not going to get a sandwich or something Rachel?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, that had been the purpose of the trip. She grabbed a cheese and salad sandwich out of the fridge and a banana from the fruit next to till.

Having paid, she trudged up to her office… alone. She sat in her chair… alone.

Rachel opened her sandwich and immediately cursed. There in the middle of the two pieces was none other than…. Another note

_R_**_a_**_ch,  
If you've got this, I guess I'm _**_n_**_ot back yet  
Sorry – stuff's obviously take_**_n_**_ longer than expected __  
But you'll see.  
Xx_

Rachel scrunched it up and stuck it in her pocket. Goodness help Eddie when she next saw him was all she thought.

Looking at her watch Rachel still hadn't heard anything from Eddie. She certainly hadn't planned today like this. She got up and decided to go to his classroom – just to check that he hadn't turned up suddenly.

Making her way down the corridor she came to Eddie's classroom. It was empty. On his desk though, was something that caught Rachel's attention. There lay a beautiful red rose, Rachel walked into the classroom and she picked up the rose. The label on it read;

_Rach,  
I wonder how long _**_i_**_t took you…  
Missing me?__**ve**__n't wo_**_r_**_k__e__d it out yet __  
You'll find out __**s**__oon  
Xx_

I'm surprised you ha

Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion. What did he mean? And of course she missed him, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Rachel took the rose back to her office, walking past a smiling Kim.

"That's lovely Rach. Present from Eddie?" Kim said, signalling to the rose.

"Oh… errr… yeah, how did you know?"

"He really does love you Rach. You'll see." Kim carried on walking, a grin playing on her face.

Rachel was confused… very confused.

For what felt the one hundredth time, Rachel entered her office and sat down, head in her hands, just trying to figure it out. What was Eddie up to?!

Opening the draw in her desk, Rachel took out a blue biro which was wrapped in yet another piece of purple paper.

_Rach,  
I'm gonna h_**_a_**_ve to give you a clue a_**_r_**_en't I?  
Well I don't write random letters in red for no reason do I?  
And when you've finall_**_y_**_ worked that one out,  
You need to find a certain Nephew and girlfriend of his.  
I'm guessing it's nearly the end of school by now.  
Get a move on!  
E xx_

Rachel reread the note, something still not making sense, when it finally clicked. She scrabbled around in her pocket and put them in order – the order that she'd found them in during the day. Writing down the red letters she finally got it!

**_Happy first anniversary_**

Immediately, a smile appeared on her face. He hadn't forgotten after all! She quickly gathered up the notes and rushed towards the French classroom, no doubt where Phil and Ros would be – that's if they weren't in on it too!

Knocking on the classroom door, Steph looked over to her and saw her smiling face. She signalled for her to come in, but before Rachel could say anything, Steph butted in.

"They've already gone – we thought you'd get it a bit earlier than now!" She laughed

"What? You know?" Rachel asked. Today had been the most confusing of her life by far. Nothing seemed to make sense.

"Of course I did! And so did the rest of the staff! How do you think Eddie got those notes in your sandwich and draws?!" Steph chuckled. She picked the last note off the desk and handed it to Rachel, pushing her out of the door,

"Now off you go. It's already 3 'o' clock." Rachel went to turn around but Steph shut the classroom door and signalled for her to go. She looked to the note in her hand.

_I take it you've worked it out then.  
Now this is the last note – Phil and Ros will be with you after this one __  
So get yourself home and get changed – Ros'll tell you what __  
Love you, and happy 'first anniversary'  
Xx_

Rachel smiled, she quickly ran up to her office and grabbed her coat and car keys. She didn't have a clue why, who, what or when, but she knew that she needed to get a move on. Seeing as so many people had been helping with this 'stunt' she really needed to find out what was going on.

She pulled into her drive, met by a smiling Ros, standing at an open door. Rachel got out of the car and smiled broadly. "I take it you're in on this one too?"

Ros nodded. "You've got it. Now, you've got about 2 hours to get ready. Go staright upstairs and have a shower. I'll lay some things out on your bed for you – we have a very strict dress code."  
Without asking any questions, Rachel dropped her bag in the hallway and quickly made her way up into the bedroom and straight into the bathroom when she realised something,

"Ros! I've got no…" She was cut short as Ros appeared, holding a bottle of Rachel's favourite shampoo.

"Eddie really does think of everything!" Ros said, handing her the shampoo and heading to Rachel's wardrobe.

She pulled out an old white dress with red flowers dotted around the bottom. She shook her head and put it back. By the looks of Rachel's wardrobe, Ros was going to have a hard job. Most of Rachel's wardrobe was full of work clothes: jackets, blouses, trousers, long skirts. Ros sighed and continued rummaging until she finally found something.

It was a beautiful light blue dress that came to the knee, and with it she found a small clutch bag that matched. In the bag there was a silver chain necklace that Ros laid next to the dress; just the shoes now she thought.

Rachel emerged from the shower about 30 minutes later and immediately grimaced at what Ros had laid out on her bed. She hadn't worn that dress in years – never had the occasion. She held it up to her body and silently admired how it would cling to her curvaceous shape. Slipping it on, she didn't realise that Ros had walked in behind her.

"Miss… you look lovely." Ros walked over to her and zipped up the back of the dress for her, handing her the necklace to put on too.

"Thank you Ros. But like I said – it's Rachel out of school. Now, Miss Gok two, what should I do with my hair?"

Ros finished straightening Rachel's hair, despite Rachel trying to convince Ros that she could do it perfectly well herself. Turning the straighteners off, Ros looked to the clock,

"Oh no! Quick, put those shoes that I found for you on. We need to go – Eddie will be mad otherwise!" Rachel put the shoes on and grabbed her clutch bag. It was only then that she realised that Ros had a red dress on, her hair pushed back and curled, also with a bag.

"Ros, is there any reason that you're dressed up too?"

Ros smiled, "Me and Phil wouldn't miss this for the world, Rachel." Rachel nodded, still unsure what they weren't planning on missing.

Parked outside was a posh white Bentley. The driver got out as he saw the two women coming out of the house and walked up to them, tipping his hat as he did.

"Miss Mason? This is for you Madam." He said handing her a small box. "But I advise you not to open it until you're in the car. This way ladies." He lead them back to the car, Rachel and Ros giggling at how strange the situation felt, yet both loving it at the same time. They got in and Rachel looked at the little oblong shaped box in her hand.

"Open it then," Ros said excitedly. Rachel nodded and opened the lid. A small piece of purple paper fell out.

_Ok, so I lied; it wasn't the last note  
But this one is. You'll find out what today has been about Rach,  
So don't worry __  
Love you xx_

Rachel felt her eyes well with tears, she wiped them away quickly with her cardigan and as the car pulled up into a car park she realised where they were.

As Rachel and Ros got out of the car and thanked the driver they both stood amazed at where they were. Not only the most posh restaurant in the whole of Manchester, but one known for romance too.

They walked into the hallway, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling and light fittings that were decorated to the highest quality. A waiter came up to them, and asked for their names.

"Err… Mason, Miss Mason." Rachel said, still in a daze from the beauty around her.

"But the table's would be under Lawson" Ros added.

The waiter muttered in Italian or Spanish and took them to two tables in the corner of the dining area – which was already filling up with people. Already sat at the table was Eddie… in a tie! And Phil was sat next to him, their idle chatter about the football.

Rachel cleared her throat meaningfully. Eddie's eyes lit up immediately as he ordered the two to sit down. Ros kissed Phil on the cheek as he passed her a little present – so not to feel left out. It certainly felt like a double date!

"Now that I'm here Edward Lawson, I think you need to explain." Rachel smiled.

"My pleasure Miss Mason, but first can I just say – you look gorgeous, as usual" he grinned.

"You're not getting out of it that easily Mister!"

"I'd never dream of it… maybe this will explain the secrecy and why I needed most of the staff body to help me…" He stood up and suddenly dropped to one knee, causing hush to fall over the rest of the room as they all stared at a rather red Rachel.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" She hissed in a whisper. "Get up."

Producing a small box from his pocket, he opened it and put it towards Rachel. In it lay a small dainty ring, with diamonds that decorated the front of it. Next to the ring was a piece of pink paper. She slowly picked it up, still feeling her cheeks burning. She turned it over and quite plainly it read,

Rachel Mason,  
Will you Marry me?

Rachel smiled and nodded.  
"Yes Eddie Lawson! I will marry you!"

**Please review :D xx**


End file.
